Its Over (Please Don't Say Its Over)
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Verkwan break up. Fandom: Seventeen, GFriend, and Pristin. Genderbend. Part of the Kpop Boys Genderbend Series.


Title: Its Over (Please Don't Say Its Over)

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Seventeen/Pristin/GFriend

Series: none

Pairings: Seungkwan/Vernon, Vernon/Eunwoo, Eunbi/Mingyu, Seungcheol/Jisoo/Jeonghan, Mingyu/Wonwoo, and Soonyoung/Jihoon.

Characters: Kwon Soonyoung, Boo Seungkwan, Choi Vernon Hansol, Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Joshua/Jisoo, Jung Eunwoo, Jung Eunbi, Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol, and Lee Jihoon.

Summary: Verkwan breaks up.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

 **My** **Princess [4:30pm]**

its not working out, ur too clingy. lose my number.

* * *

"What did you just say?"

Vernon couldn't bring himself to repeat the sentence as he slid his phone over to the group. His eyes burned as he tried to kept his face blank, turning his head to hide the hot tears escaping his eyes.

"Vernonie-"

"Don't call me that. She called me that." Vernon cut off Seungcheol immediately who sent the football player an sad smile but didn't speak again. "I'm good. Maybe I scared her off trying to convince her to meet my parents this early into the relationship. Whatever it was, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to go ahead and head to class." Vernon stated cutting off any of his friends attempts to talk to him. grabbing his phone he threw it into his backpack, and walked away leaving the lunch table.

Seungcheol frowned watching her little neighbor walk away with his head down. "We need to find Seungkwan."

"Why should we?" Jihoon asked.

She ignored the outrageous look from Seungcheol in disbelief, "Let them be Cheolie. Seungkwan broke up with Vernon for a reason, and whatever reason it is she thinks its enough to end their relationship over so leave it. As her friends we need to support her." Jihoon finished.

"But Hoonie-" Seungcheol tried to argue but Jihoon shut her down.

"No. This is not our relationship so drop it." Jihoon ordered as she feed Soonyoung the last bit of her shrimp roll.

Seungcheol groaned loudly turning toward Soonyoung who give her an sad smile. Normally he would have been the leader of the plan to get Verkwan back together but he didn't want anything to affect his relationship with Jihoon.

Standing up Jihoon dusted off her overalls holding her hand out to Soonyoung who grabbed their backpacks holding them and locked their fingers.

"I'll see you in after math." Jihoon stated to Seungcheol. Turning Jihoon said her goodbyes to Jeonghan, and Jisoo. Soonyoung waved bye as they left the cafeteria.

* * *

Art class was quiet for the most part, Seungcheol noted. It was the class she had with Jeonghan, Jisoo, Vernon and Seungkwan.

Seungcheol noted that Vernon's eyes were bloodshot when he entered the classroom. The class immediately quieted down at sight. The students eyes darting between Vernon and Seungkwan before they put two together.

Vernon ignored everyone who tried to talk to him, his attention focused on Seungkwan. The girl didn't even acknowledge the poor boy as she took her seat next to Wonwoo. She laughed, smiled, and went about the art class like nothing was wrong despite Vernon' burning glaze.

"Your not going to leave it alone." Jeonghan stated looking at Seungcheol, "I want in."

"Jeonghan!" Jisoo hissed. He glanced forward to make sure the art teacher was still working with another student before turning around to face the two. Jeonghan gave his boyfriend with an innocent smile, "We can't let our Cheolie do this alone Shua. What if someone messes with her?" Jeonghan reasoned taking a glance at Vernon. "Beside I know I can't stand seeing him hurt like this."

Seungcheol only rolled her eyes at the statement, "He's right. I hate seeing Vernon like this. I don't believe Seungkean would just break up with him. Hell she couldn't stop talking about Vernon for weeks after his confess. She loved how he stayed glued to her side so why is he suddenly clingy? Seungkwan didn't want to break up with Vernon, I know it." Seungcheol stated.

Jisoo sighed as he moved closer into the conversation, "Then why? Anyone with eyes could see how happy Hansol and Seungkwan made each other, even the coach noted how much happier Hansol was."

"We need to find out who wasn't happy with Vernon and Seungkwan dating." Seungcheol voiced.

"Leave that to me." Jeonghan stated. Seungcheol nodded knowing Jeonghan would figure it out, the long haired boy had the power to make people want to spill they're secrets to him. Standing up Jeonghan pulled his hair out of its low ponytail as he moved around the class.

* * *

"Jung Eunwoo." Jeonghan supplied as he returned to his seat.

"Eunwoo?" Seungcheol whispered.

"Yup."

Jisoo turned towards the shocked Seungcheol. The girl was staring at the other boy in shocked and disbelief. "You know her?"

"She's on the volleyball team with me. Are you sure? Eunwoo one of the sweetest girls I know."

"Positive. It's common knowledge that she's had a crush on Vernon for a while. Apparently she was planning on confessing however Vernon came to school dating Seungkwan the next day. From what I heard she was pissed."

Seungcheol frowned as her mind raced to think back onto the day that Seungkwan as Vernon got together. Her eyes widen as she remembered how angry Eunwoo was during practice, she smacked the ball like it was someone head and even did an extra three laps. Seungcheol remembered pulling her aside and telling her whatever was making her mad wasn't worth it.

"Oh my god. She broke them up, didn't she?"

"I don't know who say but I heard that she and some other girls were talking to Seungkwan after class last week."

"We need to tell Vernon."

Seungkwan knew Vernon was staring at her. She felt how those dark brown eyes trailed over her trying to catch her line of sight.

It took everything in her not to react.

She wanted to turn around and beg Vernon to take her back. That she didn't mean anything that she said but she couldn't.

Jung Eunbi's eyes were burning into the back of skull warning her.

She still remembered how they cornered her ordering her to break up with Vernon because he was too good for her. (She already knew that).

Vernon deserved someone who matched his level. (She knew that too.)

He deserved someone like Eunwoo not the fat piggy called Seung-kwan. (She knew that too.)

But Seungkwan loves Vernon with everything in her, and he loved her back.

She tried to reason with the girls but instead she got attacked. She could still feel the punches to her stomach and the stomps to her legs from the attack. They ripped her hair, and her clothes. The left her there in the bathroom covered on bruises, ripped clothes and spit but before they left Eunbi and Eunwoo stole her phone. Telling her if she couldn't let Vernon go they would do it for her.

She found it later on the ground outside the school all traces of Vernon deleted and the sim card broken.

* * *

"What."

Joshua flinched how cold Jihoon's voice turned. Soonyoung immediately moved to calm his girlfriend down but the pint size girl shook him off.

Her eyes narrowed and mouth pulled into a tight lip. "They did what?" Jihoon asked but they all knew it wasn't a question.

Seungcheol sighed, "Hannie," She ignored hoe Jeonghan did an little dance of victory at the nickname before planting a kiss on a laughing Joshua, "found out that Eunwoo, and some girls followed Seungkwan it the bathroom yesterday. The principal said there are no cameras near the girls bathroom and that no one reported a fight." Seungcheol announced slowly but then she got an solemn look.

"However the custodian did say he had to clean some blood up from the girl's bathroom after school."

"What."

* * *

"Your actually very smart piggy." Eunbi sung as she entered the choir room with Eunwoo right behind her. Seungkwan stiffened, curling move into herself trying to hide as they girls moved to take the seat in front of her. She thought no one would know she was hiding in the choir room but she guessed not.

Eunwoo giggled at the pathetic way Seungkwan tried to cover herself. The girl was smart enough to hide her bruises. She was wearing an long sleeve sweater and black jeans despite it being the middle of August.

"Can you please leave me alone?"

"Shut up." Eunbi hissed raising her hand making Seungkwan flinch. Eunwoo grabbed her cousin hand lowering it sending an fake apologetic look at Seungkwan. "Sorry Eunbi been a little bit of temperamental since that freak stole Mingyu from her. I mean how could be pick her over Eunbi. Maybe she's tighter than we thought."

"Boys do think with they're dicks." Eunbi grumbled. Her whole mood seemed soured at the mention of Mingyu and Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo is not a freak or a slut!" Seungkwan snapped forgetting her fear. She could handle punches, cruel words or anything that related to her but talking about her friends were always an touchy subject for her.

"You wanna get your ass beat again piggy." Eunwoo hissed moving in.

"Touch her again. I fucking dare you."

The room seemed to grow cold as Vernon stepped inside, his face twisted into one of the meanest looks either girl has ever seen. The football player moved into the room locking the door behind him at the exact moment someone started yanking onto it. "Vernon! Open this door!" Joshua panicked as he tried to shove the door open. He knew that look in Vernon's eyes as he disappeared. He's seen that one a handful of times but Vernon never been this mad. "Hansol Vernon Choi open this damn door!" Joshua yelled shocking everyone around them.

"Help me!" Joshua cried out as he kept yanking on the door. Soonyoung, and Jeonghan snapped out of their daze moving to help Joshua open the door.

* * *

Vernon ignored Joshua as he locked eyes with Eunbi and Eunwoo. He cracked his knuckles as he moved closer smiling how the girls took steps back. Eunwoo flinched moving to hide behind her cousin. Both girls saw the sadistic look in Vernon's eyes, he wasn't in the right mind of state.

"Hansollie?" Seungkwan whispered as she stared at her ex boyfriend. Vernon head smacked towards Seungkwan so quick. He didn't even acknowledge the girls anyone as he moved to kneel down at his girl who was still curled up ready for a hit. Gently Vernon pulled Seungkwan up into his chest, his face finding themselves holding her pretty cheeks. "Vernon what are you doing here?" Seungkwan asked once she remembered who was in the room with her, and Vernon.

"I'm here because my girlfriend didn't tell me she was being bullied by jealous girls. Why didn't you say anything Kwannie?"

"I was scared. I didn't want you to be dragged into my mess again. I thought I could handle it alone." Seungkwan whispered. She remembered how Vernon risked everything saving her from the last group of girls even going as far as to put his hands on one of them. Vernon could only smile softly as he pulled Seungkwan closer by her chubby cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you Seungkwan, and everything that comes with you. If someone messes with you, it's my mess too. I want you to be able to tell me when things like this happen so we can handle them together. You don't ever need to handle something alone again as long as I'm breathing. Understood, princess?"

Seungkwan nodded as hot tears fill her eyes and run down her cheeks.

"Where you two think your going?" Vernon hissed.

Seungkwan glanced around Vernon to find Eunwoo and Eunbi frozen as they stood beside the locked doors. The girls immediately tried to unlock the door rushing outside only to dragged back. The girls cried out as they up to find Vernon smiling down upon them, a sadistic smile on his pretty lips. His large hands tangled in their hair as he dragged them back into the room. Seungkwan froze at the sight of Vernon throwing the two girls onto the ground in front of her. Vernon had them forced onto their knees and yanked heads up to look at Seungkwan.

"Now ladies, I think you owe my princess and apology."

"Fuck you Choi!" Eunbi hissed. She cried out as she felt the strands of hair being yanked out in Vernon's grip. Vernon turned towards Eunwoo who muttered something which earned her another hair yank, "Louder."

"I am sorry Seungkwan that your a fucking pathetic piece of shit! Vernon should be mine! Not some fat ass cow!" Eunwoo rushed out as she spat Seungkwan who flinched at the words. Vernon eyes darken as he threw Eunbi down yanking Eunwoo upstairs to stare him directly in the face. The girl didn't flinch at the glare directed at her nor did she as Vernon grabbed her face squeezing her jaw tightly. "Apologize to her."

Eunwoo answered with a spit to the face of Vernon. Vernon released her wiping his face his head snapping back to Eunwoo who looked victorious. Wihtout another second Vernon backhanded Eunwoo making her down to the ground from the impact. Eunbi immediately rushed to her cousin's side sending an look of pure hatred towards Vernon. "You can't hit her! She's a girl."

Vernon crouched down, "So is Seungkwan but you, her, and some other idiots beat her up. Think of this as a warning next time you think about touching Seungkwan again." with that Vernon stood up holing his hand out to Seungkwan. Seungkwan took the football player's hand and followed him as he leaded them out of the classroom. Vernon ignored Soonyoung, Joshua, and Jeonghan surprised looks as he leaqd Seungkwan to the exit. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Eunwoo continued to cry as she gently touched her burning cheek. "What do she have that I don't?" She cried to her cousin but Eunbi wasn't focused on her. Jihoon, and Seungcheol entered the choir room, locking the door behind them. Knuckles were cracked as Jihoon threw her hair into a ponytail, "So you thought you could touch our friend, and get away with it."

"I got her. You take Eunbi." Seungcheol commented as she rolled her sweater sleeves up. Jihoon nodded, "Save me some of her too."

* * *

School went back to normal the next day. No one made any comments about the screaming coming from the choir room or how Seungkwan and Vernon stayed glued to each other like they never separated. Jihoon, and Seungcheol were their swollen knuckles with pride as they glared at anyone who even breathed the names Eunwoo or Eunbi.


End file.
